


Watching The Shadows Burning In The Dark (And I’m In Love)

by Adsdragonlover



Series: I’m In Love and I’m Terrified [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Drunken Confession, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fem!reed900, First Kiss, Gavin is Gwen, Genderswap, Nines is an emotional dumbass, RK900 is called Nines, everyone else is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Gwendolyn Reed shows up at Nines’ doorstep one night, drunk and alone.Things happen and feelings ensue.Fem!reed900
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: I’m In Love and I’m Terrified [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924393
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Watching The Shadows Burning In The Dark (And I’m In Love)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a song I’ve never heard but was told fit the fic, so there it is.

Nines was surprised to see Detective Reed at her door when she opened it. 

The detective grinned up at her. “Heeey, Nines,” Gwen slurred. “Whatchu up to, you big, pretty bitch?” she asked, shooting Nines a finger gun. 

Nines blinked, and her LED circled yellow. “I- excuse me?” 

Gwen laughed and brushed her long hair out of her face. “You’re cute when you’re confused,” she slurred. 

That’s when it hit her. “Detective are you  _ drunk _ ?” she asked, voice laced with disappointment. 

Gwen shrugged and winked with both eyes, like a  _ dumbass.  _ “I might’ve had a few shots.”

Nines resisted the urge to sigh heavily. “I see. And what are you doing  _ here _ , exactly? And how did you get here?”

“I didn’t drive, if that’s what you’re askin,” Gwen said with a frown, as if insulted Nines would even consider the thought. “I’m a fuckin cop, Nines. I wouldn’t drunk drive. I took an auto cab.”

Nines nodded, Gwen seemed truthful about that. “You still didn’t answer why you’re  _ here. _ ”

Gwen’s face was flushed a warm pink color, though Nines wasn’t sure whether or not that was entirely due to the alcohol. “Would you believe me if I said I missed you?”

Nines raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “No, not really,” she deadpanned. 

Gwen looked down and chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah that’s, that’s probably fair.” She laughed again and looked back up at Nines. “Are you gonna invite me in or not?” 

Nines was rather taken aback. But she stepped back and held the door open. “By all means.”

“Thanks, you’re a peach,” Gwen said as she headed inside, stumbling slightly on her way in. She looked around, assessing. Her eyes lingered on the bookshelf, full of fantasy novels and lgbtq romances. “You read?”

“Yes. Why wouldn’t I?” Nines replied, closing the door and locking it, heading over to where Gwen was stood in front of the bookshelf. 

“It’s just- I barely see  _ humans _ with real books anymore, much less androids who can just look up the whole thing digitally.”

Nines thought it over, “I- I like reading physical books. I like the weight of them, the smell of the pages and the way they crinkle slightly.”

Gwen huffed lightly, a small grin on her face. “Well you’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?”

Nines allowed herself a small smile. “There’s more to me than you think.”

Gwen’s smile faded away slightly. “Right. I mean, obviously. I know that.”

“Detective, why-“ Nines began.

“Gwen.”

“...what?”

“Just call me Gwen.” She said, looking up at her. 

“Oh. Alright, Gwen. Why exactly are you here?” 

Gwen shrugged again. “I didn’t want to go home. And I didn’t want to just, fuck, I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Nines frowned. That didn’t really make sense. “How? You hate me.”

Gwen flinched. “I- I don’t hate you, Nines.”

Nines continued to frown. “Alright, but you don’t really  _ like  _ me. So I’m a little confu-“

“What if I did?” Gwen interrupted. 

“... I beg your pardon?”

“What if I did? Like you, I mean. What if I liked you?” Gwen asked, speaking with a fumbled sort of pointedness. Like it  _ meant  _ something. 

Nines’ LED swirled yellow. “I don’t follow.”

Gwen sighed. “What would you do if I told you I liked you?”

Nines thought about it. “I would like that. We’d be friends. I’d like to be your friend.”

That must’ve been the wrong answer, because Gwen’s shoulders slumped and she looked down and away. “Right. Friends.”

“Det- Gwen, are you alright?” Nines asked. 

Gwen looked back up at her, eyes wide and filled with an emotion that she couldn’t quite place. “I- I’m sorry. This was stupid. I should go,” she said, and she turned to leave. 

Without thinking about it, Nines reached out and grabbed Gwen’s wrist. They both looked down at their hands and Nines quickly let go, feeling her face flush a light blue. “Gwen, I-“ she had no idea what she was trying to say. 

Gwen looked up at her then she looked away, glaring at the floor. “Fuck it,” she mumbled. Then she looked back up and grabbed Nines’ wrist, tugging her closer. She reached her other hand up and wrapped it around the back of Nines’ neck before she pulled her down into a kiss. 

Nines froze as she registered it all, the firm but gentle hand around her wrist, the warm hand on the back of her neck. The world seemed to freeze and fade away as her LED spun rapidly yellow, trying to process. She scrambled for an explanation; where had this come from? Was this what Gwen had been trying to say? Was this why she’d come over? How long had Gwen wanted this? She tried to calculate it all, the equation of long-standing grudges, lingering glances, elevated heart rates, and late night stakeout conversations. She couldn’t figure out what she was missing that added up to  _ this,  _ but- but surprisingly, Nines didn’t mind it. She didn’t mind it at all. 

Gwen’s lips were soft against hers and she experimentally leaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up to cup Gwen’s jaw. She was rewarded by Gwen’s mouth opening up against hers and then the kiss is deepened, and there’s tongue and  _ oh,  _ Nines had no idea kissing could feel like this. It’s nothing like kissing Sara, the receptionist, or North that one time. It’s not like kissing anyone she’d ever kissed before. 

The hand on her neck raised up and tangled in Nines’ hair, near her roots, a sort of desperate attempt to ground herself, and Nines moved her hand to Gwen’s waist, steadying herself and feeling Gwen solid and real against her. She felt like she could fly and sink down into the earth at the same time. It felt monumental and earth-shattering, but also natural as breathing to humans. It felt like she’d been waiting her whole life for this moment while simultaneously feeling like they’d done this a million times before. 

Gwen’s hand tightened in her hair when Nines squeezed her hip and Nines heard herself make a sound caught somewhere between a whine and a sigh and-

Suddenly, Gwen let go and stumbled backward, eyes wide, chest heaving, and face red. “I-  _ fuck. _ ” She cursed. She mumbled out a short apology and then she turned around and within seconds, she was out the door and gone. 

And Nines?

Nines could only stand there, dumbstruck. She raised a hand to her lips, where she could still feel the ghost of Gwen’s lips. 

Gwen had kissed her. 

Nines had liked it. 

Nines wanted to kiss Gwen again. 

“Oh,” she said out loud. “ _ Shit. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did please leave kudos and a comment, comments feed my soul. And consider giving my ongoing fem!reed900 fic a look too? Thanks!


End file.
